Balamb High
by Sweetest Vengence
Summary: Rinoa, Selphie, and Quistis are cheerleaders. Seifer is a jock and is cocky as ever. Irvine and Zell are a posse. And Squall... Squall is well... the Loner. Welcome to Balamb High... let the drama begin.
1. The Cheerleader and The Loner

Author's Note- Hey there, my freaky darlings! I know I'm a newbie to this site but I think I'm pretty experienced when it comes down to writing. Um… Well if I don't get as many reviews as I'd hoped I'll live. As long as there are people who read my work I'm happy. But reviews are always welcomed-even constructive criticism.

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the characters (sadly) Square Soft or now known as Square-Enix is the owners.

Chapter One- The Cheerleader and the Loner

_And its 4 a.m. and we will stalk again_

_The princess and her bitter queen_

_On the Fourth Day of July_

_Deep in summer's eye_

_Naked like the truth should always be…_

_-Senses Fail_

"Oh! Fight! Fight! Fight…" A gathering crowd began to chant as two 16 year olds drew their blades. "Yeah! Seifer kick his ass!" a random face in the growing crowd called. Seifer just grinned as he looked at his supporter.

"Don't worry about it… He's as good as dead." Seifer said as he gripped his gun blade. His opponent was a boy, a bit shorter than him, a brunet with green on grey eyes and milky skin. His eyes filled with ambition, he stood there not backing down even though the forming crowd was favoring Seifer, his rival since childhood.

"So Squall… you think you can beat me, eh?"

"I know I can." Squall said bluntly as he started to circle Seifer like a tiger would his prey.

"Come on Squall… The entire student body is against you. As if they would side with you… you OUTSIDER!" Seifer said as he charged toward Squall. His gun blade swung and clashed with Squall's almost immediately. Neither of them was letting up, that was until Seifer jumped 5 feet away. Landing in a crouched position, Seifer slowly arose grinning evilly as he saw Squall standing there-not letting up.

* * *

"What's going on over there?" a tall blonde dressed in a cheerleading uniform asked a black haired girl that stood beside her-she too wearing a cheerleading uniform. The black haired girl shrugged. 

"Maybe a fight or something… Want to go check it out Quistis?" her brown eyes filled with question. The growing crowd's chants were starting to be heard from the distance, "Looks like Seifer's involved. Go figure."

"Come on, Rinoa. It might be worth watching. You know he's always looking for a worthy opponent to fight." Quistis said as her eyes filled with anticipation. All Rinoa did was sigh.

Rinoa knew of Seifer's childish fights, he almost always created them just for attention or to prove his strength that everyone knew he held. She also knew of his on going rivalry he had with a boy about his age. She couldn't quite remember his name but she knew Seifer was always poking fun at him or making stupid remarks toward him just to get him angry. Most of the times the boy would just ignore him and act like Seifer wasn't even there. Which, inevitably, made Seifer even more enraged. Rinoa would always be there with Quistis and Selphie-her posse of friends- to see the show. Quistis had a theory for Seifer's stupid little pointless fights: Rinoa. But Rinoa never really paid Seifer any mind during or after the fights. She only saw him as a friend and his flirty ways as friendly.

Moments after the chants were heard, Selphie came running. Her skirt rose slightly and fell again while she ran to them. She was coming from the direction of the fight. "Rinoa! Quistis! You are so not going to believe this." She slowed her pace to a walk as she reached them, "Seifer is fighting-"

"We know" Quistis and Rinoa said in a "was there done that" voice.

"I know you know but I know you don't know who Seifer's fighting."

"What - another freshman?" Quistis said as she crossed her arms looking bored as she saw Selphie shake her head "no" slowly.

"His long time rival…" Quistis' eyes widen and jaw dropped as she spoke, "Squall. Yup-yup. He finally got tired of Seifer's crap. Come on! It's a fight you don't want to miss." Selphie grabbed Rinoa and a shocked Quistis and started running back to the gathering crowd.

"Excuse us! Cheerleaders coming through!" Selphie said as she and her two friends pushed through the growing crowd. In moments later, the three were standing front row of the fight.

* * *

The battle had thickened as Squall showed no mercy toward Seifer. He was going to show Seifer he meant business and none of his stupid little comments was going to divert his attention from his main goal: Beating his ass to the ground. Fighting with full force, all that could be heard from miles away were the constant clash of their blades. 

Seifer was growing tired but his face and body didn't show it. It was occurring to him that he had finally met an opponent worth fighting but unfortunately it was his rival from childhood. Who, in turn, had enough pent up anger and rage to beat him so badly that his unborn children would feel it.

He was losing options and he had now noticed that his long time secret love, Rinoa, was now watching them fight. Her hands were covering her mouth as she watched with wide open eyes. _I won't be made a fool in front of Rinoa… I can't._

Closing his eyes, Seifer began a spell. He charged toward Squall and attacked him with it. The spell was so effective that Squall fell to the floor. The crowd broke as Squall fell into them. Slowly pushing himself from off the floor, Squall got up. But it was too late. Seifer raised his blade and slashed Squall right across the face.

The crowd gasped and Rinoa was completely shocked. Quistis held her back from intruding. "Don't. You'll get hurt if you go in."

Squall fell to the floor, blood dripped from his face. This time he quickly got back up to his feet. He charged at Seifer and attacked him just as he had him. Seifer fell to the floor, blood was everywhere. The crowd ran toward Seifer, trying to see if they could aid him. And so Squall was lost in the charging crowd.

He turned around, gun blade being dragged on the floor, as he walked away. And so once again he was lost in the shadows… hence the title "Loner" and "Outsider". Blood dripped onto his white tee as he walked. The pain was temporary but his satisfaction for finally hurting Seifer was forever lasting. A gloved hand rose to meet his open wound. He sighed and shook his head _Hm… blood. Didn't think that happened anymore…_ Squall walked up to a huge willow tree and sat beneath its outstretched branches and leaves.

* * *

Selphie and Quistis moved toward Seifer, trying to break through their peers. Rinoa slid out of sight and tried to find Seifer's rival. Walking around the area of him and his tree, Rinoa heard gentle grunts. _Come out come out where ever you are…_ Rinoa followed the sound of his grunts and found him sitting up against the bark of the grand willow tree. He was trying to heal himself and wasn't succeeding. _Looks like someone isn't passing magic 101…_

He looked up, his face stained with blood. His eyes showed an unknown emotion as his face showed the pain of his wound. "What… are you doing here? Aren't the cheerleaders supposed to worship the ground that Seifer steps on?" Squall said bluntly as his eyes narrowed.

Rinoa just sighed as she tilted her head to the side, her eyes laid on the wound, "I'm here to help you. No need to treat me so rudely. And by the way, I don't worship any grounds any guy walks on." Rinoa stepped closer to him so she could get a better look at his wound.

"What are you doing?" Squall asked as he tried to move away from her.

"Trying to see your wound now stop fidgeting." Rinoa placed her hands on his face gently, moving his face closer to her. Their faces were inches apart; she smiled at his confused face, "Relax… ok?" Squall nodded at her gentle words.

Smiling, she moved a finger above his wound as if tracing it. Speaking words that couldn't be heard, she closed her eyes starting a healing spell. Moments later, she had fully healed his wound. "There" Rinoa said softly as she opened her eyes.

"… Thanks" Squall put a finger to his now healed wound. _No more pain… She's pretty good- for a cheerleader…_

"Um… there's scarring-that's the only thing but other than that you should feel fine." Rinoa smiled softly. "I'm Rinoa-Rinoa Heartilly." She extended her hand toward him as she moved over a bit to give him space.

"Squall Leonhart…" He shook her hand and nodded.

"Yeah, I sort of know who you are from… um… Seifer." Smiled as they both withdrew from the handshake.

"I would guess" he scratched the back of his head.

"Rinoa!" Quistis' voice could be heard just feet away.

"Uh… I'd better go." Rinoa said as she got up to her feet. "It's been nice meeting you and… healing you." She smiled and turned away, moving through and out of the branches. Squall sat there watching the space from which she was standing as if finding it hard to believe what had just happened. He could hear Rinoa and Quistis talking outside of the trees reach.

"What were you doing there?" Quistis asked as she looked in the direction of the tree.

"Nothing… Just thinking…" Rinoa smiled and shrugged, walking away.

Quistis stared at the tree for a long while until she just gave up and walked away.

Squall waited a few minutes before he got up and walked out from under the tree. Quistis turned and saw him there; her eyes widened and mouth opened. Squall, with his gun blade attached to his belt, he looked at her with narrow eyes and walked away.

"What the fuck? No way in hell is she hanging with the Loner!" Quistis looked at Squall walk away and then started to walk toward Rinoa. _I won't allow this…_

Well that's the end of Chapter One. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Um… Don't forget to review

* * *

Sneak Peek 

Quistis becomes the ideal cheerleader-uptight and bitchy! Squall keeps an eye on Rinoa. Seifer tries to show his emotions for his secret love. Selphie hangs out with Squall-her secret friend! And how is Xu going to handle Squall and Seifer's behavior? You'll only find out if you check out the next chapter!


	2. Punishments on Top of Punishments

Author's Note- Hello, my freaky darlings! How did you all enjoy my first chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it. I now have a friend of mine working with me during this story process so I shouldn't be screwing up a lot-he's my new editor!

Review Recap- Luke, Desertman, Rinny Leonheart, Jose, QTrepe432, and Zero and X. I want to thank you all for your reviews and as well everyone else who has reviewed my story. I have taken your advice and complements and have made them all count. Thank you all very much.

Disclaimer- Thankfully, I don't own cheerleaders-but I sure as hell know how they act!

Chapter Two- Punishments on Top of Punishments

_In the middle of a gunfight...  
In the center of a restaurant...  
They say, "Come with your arms raised high!"  
Well, they're never gonna get me,  
And like a bullet through a flock of doves...  
To wage this war against your faith in me,  
Your life...will never be the same.  
On your mother's eyes, say a prayer... say a prayer!_

_-My Chemical Romance_

Quistis led the way to the infirmary; Seifer had been placed there after the fight had finished. When they had arrived, he was laying on a bed with a bandage covering his now healing wound. The two cheerleaders smiled as they entered, their eyes sympathetic to the wounded jock that had fell victim to the one person he couldn't defeat. Ironic really, all this time he teased the lion and now-finally- the lion struck the annoying tamer.

Rinoa walked in first, Quistis behind her. "You have some explaining to do…" Quistis had told Rinoa before they entered the infirmary. Rinoa just shrugged and entered ready for whatever Seifer had to say. Oddly enough, Seifer had nothing to ask. He just seemed happy to have Rinoa in his presence.

"How are you feeling?" Quistis asked softly as she sat in the chair closest to him. Rinoa sat at the foot of the bed with her legs crossed.

"Fine… God that fucking loner caught me off guard…"

"As did you…" Quistis smiled and patted his shoulder.

Rinoa looked at the wall, Quistis was pretty good at kissing ass especially to the one person she had a major crush on-Seifer. It was pretty funny though; Seifer never paid her any mind. She smiled at the thought. For once in Quistis' perfect life she wasn't getting what she wanted.

"It's not like you didn't deserve what you got…" Rinoa said softly and absent minded. Seifer and Quistis both turned to look at her.

"What?" Quistis said stunned, playing as though she had no idea of what she was talking about.

"Nothing…" Rinoa said bluntly as she slid off the bed. Quistis looked at her oddly and then rose from her seat.

"I'm going to go find out if Xu found out about the fight. Catch you two later." Quistis leaned down and kissed Seifer on the cheek and whispered in his ear "Get well". As she walked out he smiled.

"O.K. Rinoa, Quistis might've left you off with that comment but I heard you loud and clear. Do tell of what you meant." Seifer said as he sat up in the bed. Rinoa walked over to his side and put her back against the wall so she could be close enough for her voice to be heard clearly even as she spoke lowly.

"Seifer… you and I have been friends from the get-go and you know I've stood by your side along with Selphie and Quistis and watched you fight countless of poor little freshmen…" She sighed as she closed her eyes. She thought Seifer would've gotten the point by those last lines but she knew she had to continue. "And well… almost everyday you poked fun or teased Squall. And Squall, almost always ignored you not paying any mind at all. So… you sort of had it coming to you, now didn't you?" Rinoa opened her eyes and looked at Seifer. His eyes showed understanding; he nodded to her.

"Didn't think the little bastard had it in him…" Seifer said with what started as a serious face then back to a smiling/joking face. "I still think it was beginners luck."

"Yeah… uh-huh" Rinoa said with a "yeah right" expression, "You mean you had beginners luck. I think he went easy on you-imagine if the crowd didn't disrupt the fight? He probably would've done worse damage on you." Rinoa sighed as she closed her eyes at the thought. Seifer looked at Rinoa to see her expression-sad? That can't be… it was Rinoa for hell's sake.

"Rinoa…"Seifer said softly as his hand met hers, "you don't have to worry about that-nothing is gonna happen to me. O.K?" He whispered softly as he was fully turned to her. "Besides… if anything happens I'll take care of it-after all I took care of him first, now didn't I?"

I wouldn't exactly consider that "taking care of him first"… More like a cheat… 

"Whatever you say Seifer…" She smiled at him as she gripped his hand slightly. Seifer took a deep breath.

_Now or never…_ He thought to himself as he tried to work up the nerve to tell Rinoa his true feelings. "Rinoa… there's something I want to tell you… I've been trying to find the right words so I wouldn't seem like a complete moron. Rin-"

"There you are, Almasy." Xu walked in, her face blunt and serious. Squall could be seen leaning against the wall outside of the infirmary with his arms crossed. "Rinoa Heartilly, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Rinoa nodded at her dean and gave a kiss on his cheek before she left the room.

"You've got some explaining to do…"

* * *

Rinoa walked by Squall trying to get him to look up from the floor. He didn't. Not wanting to be defeated she walked back to him and just stood their looking at him with a tilted head. Sighing, Squall looked up. The scar seemed to look good with his face. 

"Yes?" Squall asked bluntly as his eyes narrowed.

"Are you in trouble?" Rinoa asked softly, not wanting for Xu to come out.

"Why else would her Majesty Herself-Xu come out to find me?" Squall looked clearly annoyed. "Why are you even here? Let alone care about what's happening to me?" Squall walked like three steps and then planted himself back against a wall. Rinoa sighed and walked in front of him once again. "Honestly, what is your deal? Shouldn't you be in the field shaking your pompoms with the rest of the cheer squad?" Squall said bluntly not showing any remorse for her.

"I do that later. Besides… I don't always go out to the field and do routines." She said with a slight smile as he looked at her with a "O.K… so?" look. "Am I bothering you?"

"Just a little bit." Squall said sarcastically as his foot met the wall.

"Good-that means you've noticed me." Rinoa grinned. Squall sighed and rolled his eyes trying hard not to smile. "Well… I'm going to leave you to the hands of Miss Xu. Have fun with her punishment." Rinoa said as she smiled turning and skipping down the hall.

"Damn cheerleaders" Squall muttered to himself as he looked back at the floor.

* * *

"O.K boys," Xu started as she paced in front of Squall and Seifer. She handed them both a bucket and a set of toothbrushes and sponges; they were both wearing bright yellow gloves that reached their elbows and smocks that were tied around their waists. "You two are going to wash the football stadium bleachers from top to bottom. And by the way… The cheerleaders will be practicing during your punishment. If I go to check up on you two and find that one or both of you have left, your punishments will double. Have fun." Xu said as she patted both of their shoulders and walked down the hall.

* * *

"O.K. girls, as your new captain…" Quistis started as she paced in front of her squad. Rinoa and Selphie, among the rest of the cheerleaders, were sitting down on the grass listening to Quistis' words. "I expect the best from you all. I know we are all friends here but let's not forget that we have been coming in second place to those Deling cheerleaders every year! So this time… Let's win one for Balamb! Who's with me?" Quistis said as she extended her hand toward her squad. With her few yet exciting words, the squad all jumped to their feet and screamed in unison "YEAH!". Quistis smiled at her new and now excited group of cheerleaders.

"All right! Now that we've got that news out of the way… Let's get to practicing!" Quistis said energetically as her squad nodded and went straight into their routines.

_20 minutes later…_

Squall and Seifer had been trying their best to hide themselves from the view of the cheerleaders. All had been going well until Seifer decided to throw a soap soaked sponge at Squall.

"You little…!" Squall rose from his crouched position at the top of the bleachers and flung the sponge directly back at him. He was satisfied when he had made his mark but by doing so the entire cheer leading squad noticed their presence. Squall and Seifer stood there in bright yellow smocks and bright yellow elbow reaching gloves as soap dripping from there now soaked hair.

"What the…?" One of the cheerleaders said, as her jaw lay open. As soon as the cheerleader finished a wave of laughter a rose as Squall shook his head and Seifer started to grin and laugh with them.

"What? Never saw a cleaning man before?" Seifer said as he flung a sponge at the squad. The girls laughed and threw it right back. "By the way… any of you gals want your dorms cleaned?" Seifer grinned as he caught the flying sponge.

Rinoa was on the grass stretching as the on going catch game of sponges went on, not paying any mind to Seifer's childish antics. Selphie laughed and ran up the bleachers, sitting next to a silent Squall. "Now how on earth did you end up cleaning the bleachers?" Selphie said as looked at an emotionless Squall.

"That fight with Seifer."

"Oh… Any regrets?"

"Not really. I'd wash a thousand bleachers to beat him up again." Squall grinned at the thought.

"Hey… watch what you wish for…" Xu walked into the football stadium and found the havoc from which she left. "Little Miss Xu is back… why is she on your cases?"

"Ever since she got that promotion… she's been making it her duty to make our lives a living hell." Squall got up from the bleachers and started cleaning, not wanting to hear Xu's mouth.

"Hm… That might be true. Power seems to get to people's heads sometimes. I'll drop by your dorm later tonight… good luck with the dean." Selphie got up and started to jump down the bleachers. When she reached the grass she whispered to Quistis "Xu is here." Then she walked over to Rinoa and sat down.

"What is going on here!" Xu said enraged as she walked out into the middle of the field. "Squall, Seifer. Get down here this instant!" the cheerleaders all dropped the sponges and sat down on the grass. Quistis turned red from embarrassment. Squall stopped cleaning and started down the bleachers as Seifer dropped his sponge into his bucket, he too walking down the bleachers. "It seems like you two can't stay out of trouble… Come with me. After cheer practice you guys will be back in here to finish washing the bleachers. For now you both have detention." Xu led the two boys into the infamous detention area. As soon as she left them, the teacher stationed there fell asleep and the teenagers began shooting dice, fighting, arm wrestling-the works.

Squall made his way to a chair near the back of the room. Seifer sat in and watched two people arm wrestle.

Among the many students in detention were the unbreakable posse of Irvine and Zell. They made their way to the back of the room where Squall sat alone.

"Hey there… Uh… Squall wasn't it?" Said the cowboy in the brown ten-gallon hat. "I saw you fight mister jock over there. A real crowd pleaser, I'll say." Irvine pulled a chair up to Squall and Zell stood with his back against the wall.

"Thanks… but because of that fight I landed myself here along with cleaning the football stadium bleachers." Squall leaned back and sighed, "And I didn't even get to finish him off…"

"What? Dude, did you see what you did to him?" Zell said with hand motions, "You did what every guy in this school dreamed of. And you're saying you didn't even get to finish him off?"

"That's right," Squall said bluntly not caring what the blonde had to say.

"You've got a lot of guts man. The names Zell." Extended his hand to be shaken.

"Squall." Shook his hand.

"And my name is Irvine, you hang out with that cheerleader don't you?"

"Selphie?"

"Yeah, that's her name. She's real hyper and bouncy and hot-"

"Your point?" Squall said trying to figure out whether or not to think Irvine was a stalker or a pervert.

"Well… does she have a boyfriend?" Irvine asked eagerly.

"No…" Squall's eyes narrowed as the cowboy grinned.

"Think she'd be interested?"

"Don't know. Never seemed to like the playboy type. Why?"

"Well I've been trying to get her attention and-"

"So you're the breather on the telephone!" Squall tried hard not to laugh as Irvine blushed confirming his question.

"I uh… Just couldn't get past her voice…"

"Whatever you say…" Squall laughed andleaned back.

* * *

Alrighty! So that's chapter two. I hoped everyone has enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! 

Sneak Peek of the next chapter…

What happens when you add cheerleaders, jocks, and almost the entire student body into a house party with alcohol, a hot tub and a pool? Well… let's just say Selphie knows how to throw a mean house party. Stay tuned to the next chapter… Chapter Three- I'm Honest When I'm Drunk…


	3. I'm Honest When I'm Drunk

Author's Note- O.K. my freaky darlings, how are all of you? I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter… I sure enjoyed writing it. This chapter takes place after Squall and Seifer have finished their punishments and well… you'll see where it goes from there. Enjoy and as always review!

My Partner For This Chapter- Dark-Alchemical-Wolf. Thanks for your help and your reviews!

Review Recap- Thank you QTrepe432, SG, Zero and X, Dark-Alchemical-Wolf, Angels-Obsession, Hyvlo, Rinny Leonheart, xxbrasschicaxx and Tsuki Leonhart. I love you all for reviewing my story as well as helping me through it. With out your comments and complements my story wouldn't be as special as it is.

Chapter Three- I'm Honest When I'm Drunk…

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why  
-Vertical Horizon_

Selphie lay against the bed, her head resting on the lap of her old friend. His hands gently ran through her hair as she read the algebra textbook. Algebra was her worse subject and his best, so naturally she went to him for help.

"O.K. Squall help me out with this…"

"Selphie… no matter how many times I run this answer to you always ask the same question-"

"But how did you get it?" Selphie said as she sat up, the textbook now resting on her lap. Squall sighed and lay back against the bed. He'd been helping her study all day and she still hadn't gotten it.

"Just forget about it Selphie… I'll get you a cheat sheet grid or something." He said as his stretched lazily on the bed as Selphie looked at him with pouting lips. It was 5:30 in the afternoon on a Saturday and he was officially out of things to do.

"Oh come on Squall." Selphie jumped on him and sat right on top of his abs, "You give up on me so easily." Squall sighed and acted as though Selphie weighed a ton. "Hey! I'm not fat… right?" Pokes at her stomach.

"No… far from fat." He put his hands on her hips and pushed her off his stomach. Selphie rolled on the bed, now on her knees.

"Am I too skinny then?" She began pinching the stomach fat that she had. Squall sighed.

"No… you're not fat and you're not too skinny. You're just right." Squall sat up from the bed and looked at the hyper active girl that kneeled beside him, "By the way… Do you know an Irvine?"

"Um… Yeah. He's the guy that transferred from Galbadia and is always wearing that cowboy hat." Selphie slid off the bed and sat on the floor. Taking a book off from the huge stack that lay in front of her, she began to study.

"Yeah, well he's interested in you… maybe you recognize him," He put his fingers into the form of a phone and started to breath heavily.

"You're joking!" Selphie jumped to her feet with her jaw open.

"Nope, all jokes aside. His excuse was "I couldn't get past her voice"."

"Where did you find this out?"

"Detention where I met him." Squall said as he got up and started to stretch.

"Oh wow… Well maybe he's coming to the party tonight." Selphie said as she moved her hands through her hair girlishly.

"Aw… Does Selphie have feelings for this cowboy?" Squall said jokingly. He grabbed his bomber jacket from the small couch as he walked to the bedroom door.

"Maybe." Selphie said as she smiled and walked after him.

"Ha! You always fall for the weird ones." Squall said as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. Selphie was walking right behind him, her hand moving against the hardwood railing.

"But of course Squall, after all I am hanging out with you." Selphie said with a grin as she walked ahead of him and toward the closet. Squall just smiled and went to the front door of the two-story house. "O.K. Squall, we need to go get chips, a D.J and drinks-both regular and liquor. So which of the tasks do you want to do?" Selphie said as she walked from the closet, jacket in hand, toward him.

"Um… I'll get you the drinks-both of the kinds. You never did seem to trust me with the music." Selphie nodded as she walked out of the house along side Squall.

"You got that right. Making the last party into a remake of Ozzfest."

* * *

Seifer walked along the halls, his gun blade attached to his belt. The entire school was buzzing with the news of Selphie's upcoming party. She was considered the queen of parties because they were always great. And on top of all that, she always found ways to get boozes. 

Making his way through the second floor hallways, he stuck his head in and out of the classrooms. _Where could she possibly be…?_ Walking down to the last classroom he still couldn't find her. With a sigh, Seifer headed toward the elevator and pressed the call button. _Come on Rinoa… Where can you be hiding on a Saturday?_

* * *

Sitting on a piano bench, her fingers glided down the ivory keys beautifully and gracefully as the light melodies of an aging love song flowed. The song was dear to her heart, as it was one of the first songs her mother had ever sung on the broad stage. Her mother, the still famous songstress, had taught her how to express herself through music. 

Her hands moved smoothly as she remembered almost exactly how the song went. "Eyes on me" was the song of choice and she almost always played it when something was on her mind. Although she never actually ever sang it, she loved to play it on the school's grand piano. Closing her eyes, she slowly mouthed the words to the song as her fingers played the music. She smiled as the memory of her mother came to mind how her mother could sway even the saddest of hearts. She sighed as she played the last notes to the song; they were always the saddest to her.

As soon as she finished playing the song and had taken a deep breath of sadness, a string of claps came from the back of the quad. She looked up from the keys to see who was applauding her but all she could see was a shadowy figure. She squinted in an attempt to see but failed. She smiled, "Thank you… whoever you may be. How long have been standing there?" Rinoa said as she tilted her head to the side, her long raven black hair lying against her neck softly.

The shadowed figure moved down the entrance stairs, toward the piano slowly but stopped before the shadows entered light. "You're welcome. I've been watching you since you started playing that song. Beautiful, really… just like you." The voice seemed some what familiar to Rinoa's ears but she couldn't pin point exactly who it was.

Rinoa blushed as she received the complement. The voice was romantic and gentle yet masculine. "T-thank you." Rinoa's voice showed nervousness. "Who, may I ask, are you?" It seemed as though every time she found herself near a piano her dialogue completely changed and went sophisticated.

The figure laughed a bit, pacing with in the shadows. "I will tell you if you answer two of my questions." The voice was still gentle and romantic.

"O.K." Rinoa replied softly, not knowing exactly what she got herself into.

"I'm glad," The shadow turned around full circle and began to pace the opposite direction. "News about Selphie's party has spread all around school. Do you have a date?" Rinoa crossed her legs as she moved the bench away from the piano. 

"No… And I probably won't even go."

"Hm… Well what if I go with you? As you're date." Rinoa laughed gently.

"I don't even know who you are."

"Sure you do… but then again you've never noticed my feelings for you either."

"So I do know you?" Rinoa rose her eyebrow with intrigue.

"Yes…" Seifer walked out of the shadows and toward the grand piano. "You do."

* * *

3 Hours Later… 

The music radiated as the D.J spun; almost the entire student body could be found dancing in Selphie's house. Squall had fallen through with his part of the party plans and had managed to get both the legal kind of drinks for his age as well as the illegal. Almost all of the couples dancing had a bottle of water in their hand. The jocks could be found drinking liquor all around the house and almost everyone else was drinking soda.

Selphie made her way through the thick dance floor. She practically had to dance in order to get to the other side. Squall sat on the staircase drinking from a red cup, all alone in a room full of people. Selphie finally got her way through the crowd and plopped down beside him. She linked her arm with his and rested her head against his shoulder. Squall didn't seem to mind as she rested against him.

"What's wrong Squall?" Selphie asked gently but loud enough to be heard over the music. Squall sighed and took a gulp of his drink; he swallowed hard and made a small noise with his tongue and lips. Most likely it was hard liquor in his cup.

"Nothing." Selphie looked at him with a non-believing expression on her face.

"Yeah right. Come on its me you're talking to. Spill."

"Seriously… nothing's wrong. I've just been thinking…" Before Selphie could ask what he was thinking, he quickly continued. "Besides, shouldn't you be dancing with your cowboy?" Selphie shrugged and sighed sadly.

"He hasn't arrived." Squall looked at the saddened cheerleader that sat beside him. He had never really seen Selphie so disappointed. His eyes wandered to the front door of the house. Just under an hour ago Rinoa had walked in holding Seifer's hand, she seemed happy… _Why can't I stop thinking about her...? Damn it! _Squall blinked hard and lowered his eyes to the floor as the thoughts of her came and went in his mind. When his eyes went back to the door Irvine and Zell were walking in. Squall looked at the saddened cheerleader. His lips went to her ear as he slowly whispered.

"Guess who just walked in…" Selphie's eyes lit up as they went to the front door. She smiled as soon as she saw her cowboy.

"He's here! O.K Squall, I'm gonna go flirt casually with him. By the end of tonight I want to see you talking or dancing with some girl, agreed?" Squall sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No promises." Selphie walked down the rest of the steps.

"Good enough. Go have some fun!" Selphie smiled and walked off, heading toward Irvine. She smoothly played it off like she wasn't going toward him and slowly turned and bumped into him. A perfect play of getting attention. Squall smiled and laughed to himself lightly.

"So talented." Squall said to himself as he watched them exchange words and head to the dance floor.

* * *

Rinoa found herself standing alone on Selphie's patio, her eyes to the stars as she warmed her arms with her hands. She sighed softly as she remembered the events of the night. Seifer danced with her and drank hard liquor while she drank a mixture of soda and alcohol, then he ended up hanging out with his friends after he got tipsy and later drunk. Her mind was somewhere else… maybe that's why she didn't notice Squall walk onto the patio. 

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't think anyone was here." Squall said softly, breaking her concentration. He moved to the door but was stopped before he could leave.

"No, don't leave. It's fine. Stay, please?" Squall turned and looked at the angelic looking girl that was dressed in a white mini skirt and baby blue halter-top. Her hair moved softly as the wind blew. He nodded and walked out onto the patio, standing feet away from her.

"Why aren't you with Seifer?" His eyes were on the star filled sky, hers moved to his face.

"He's with his friends… and he's drunk. Two things I don't like to mess with." Rinoa's eyes went back to the sky, not wanting to be caught looking at his features. Squall shifted his weight.

"So how did you two hook up?" A question he'd been asking himself all day. Ironically, after he had finished asking it he regretted ever doing so. Rinoa smiled as Squall looked over to her.

"He asked me out… I accepted." Rinoa said as she tilted her head to the side. Squall rose an eyebrow but still kept his eyes on her. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Rinoa turned her face to look at the lion that stood across from her.

"…" Squall's eyes went forward then hit the floor.

"Or boyfriend." Rinoa asked playfully.

"I'm not gay. I don't have a girlfriend because no girl has caught my eye." Squall said, not sure if he actually believed his own words.

"Oh… I see…" Rinoa walked over to him slowly. "Not a one?" Squall looked at the approaching angle, not sure if he should walk away from her or to stay. He stood there, his green on gray eyes locked on her darkened browns.

"I'm not sure…" Rinoa rose an eyebrow as she stood on inches away from him now. "… How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you like Seifer?" Rinoa smiled at his curiosity.

"He's always been a friend to me… I'm not really sure if I like him like that."

"How can't you know? It's very simple-you either like him or you don't. There is no between when it comes down to this." Squall said, challenging Rinoa. She smiled accepting his challenge.

"I don't." She leaned into him, her lips going toward his. He leaned in too until they were interrupted.

"Well, well what have I found here?" Rinoa parted from Squall before they kissed. Quistis came walking in, most likely drunk. "Is the cheerleader playing cheat on her date? And with a loner… Pathetic." Quistis walked over to them.

"Why do you care?" Squall said bluntly as he narrowed his eyes.

"Because a loner like you has no business with a cheerleader. Come on Rinoa, let's go." Quistis grabbed Rinoa's arm and dragged her back into the house. Rinoa looked back, her eyes filled with longing, as a drunken Quistis forced her back into the house.

Squall spent the rest of the night on the patio, not wanting to play Quistis' game of "Move Rinoa". Zell walked out about an hour after the incident.

"Why you out here all by yourself?" Zell asked simply as he moved to the table Squall was now sitting at.

"Quistis is playing the drunken cheerleader role and I really don't wan to deal with her right now."

"Oh I heard about that… Irvine told me that Selphie told him that Rinoa told her that she was about to kiss you but that Quistis broke you two up before you guys could lip lock." Zell said as he leaned back in his chair.

"News travels fast in a house full of drunken teens." Squall said bluntly as he looked up at the sky.

"Well let me put it like this… Quistis is the queen of bitches because she hasn't gotten a boyfriend yet while everyone around her is getting hooked up by the masses. And then on top of all that… she has this thing about outsiders/geeks/or anyone that's not a cheerleader or jock trying to talk or hang out with cheerleaders. Let alone hook up with one. If you want to get with Rinoa… you're going to have to pull off a Romeo and Juliet thing because Quistis likes getting her way." Zell looked at the silent Squall that sat across the table. The loner's eyes went to the spiky haired blonde.

"Thanks…" Squall said softly. Zell looked at him with a silent smile.

"Anytime."

* * *

Yay! That's chapter three. Please review! And no sneak peek for the next chapter you'll just have to wait for it to be posted. Thank you for reading! 


	4. Chapter Four Teaser!

Author's Note-Hey there everyone! I just wanted to let you all know before you freak out and say how quickly I post the chapters that this is just a teaser. Here is a scene from the upcoming chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Four Teaser…

Squall followed the note's instructions and walked into the Quad. It was completely dark just like it almost always was except for a few lights lit on the grand piano that stood in the center of the Quad. A bit confused, Squall walked down the entrance stairs. _There's no one here… _Squall raised an eyebrow and sighed as he walked down the steps.

A small dark figure walked over to the grand piano and started to play "Fisherman's Horizon" beautifully. Not wanting to interrupt Squall stood on his step and watched the figure play the melody. Whoever it was really knew how to play piano if he or she could manage to play such a complicated piece. The person finished and Squall clapped as he walked down the rest of the steps. He stopped at the end of the stairs and slowly stopped clapping.

"Come closer…" The voice was soft and feminine.

"Reveal yourself first." Squall said bluntly as he crossed his arms.

"Come closer and I'll reveal myself." She laughed softly as she closed the piano's keys. Squall sighed and complied walking forward. He was a bit hesitant to find out who was behind the piano but he kept walking anyway.

"There you go." Rinoa sat behind the piano and was smiling gently as she ran her hand through her raven black hair.

"You sent me this note?" Lifted his hand holding a sheet of sanctuary paper with light writing on it. Rinoa nodded and patted the piano bench motioning him to sit. Squall walked over and sat at the edge of the bench. "Why did you ask to meet me here?"

"I want to tell you something…" Rinoa spoke softly, her eyes locked with his.

"Go right ahead." Squall said just as softly.

"Me and Seifer don't go together…" Her hand gently touched his shoulder as Squall tried to suppress a shiver. "But… I want to be with you." Rinoa said softly her eyes meeting his.

"… Rinoa…" Squall said with hints of unknown emotion, "I-" Before he could let another word out, Rinoa leaned into him. Their lips touched in the lightest kiss. Moving her hands around his neck, she deepened the kiss by inviting his tongue into her mouth. With in seconds they were swapping spit as they fought for dominance in the kiss. Their kiss was shortly lived as a voice from the entrance stopped them cold.

"You slut!" Seifer's voice was filled with rage as he walked down the steps. Rinoa and Squall both parted their eyes on the intruder.

* * *

Ah… How I love leaving cliffhangers. I guess you're going to have to wait for the chapter to be put up. Oh, by the way… Should I move the rating up to mature? I'm not sure if the language and details keep the story under teen. Review please and I'll have the chapter up in a day most likely. 


End file.
